


No Excuses Needed

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John scrambles for reasons to not join his ex in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses Needed

John stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Laura had left the door open. He watched the water pour over her body and his mind was suddenly scrambling for any reason to join her.

It wasn’t like he needed to. He was having his sexual needs filled by another woman, but he couldn’t deny the pull on his libido whenever he was around his ex-wife.

He rattled off his excuses and she told him he didn’t need to have a reason to join her.

He quickly undressed and joined her under the spray devouring her mouth in a hungry kiss.

fin


End file.
